


Everything Will Be Just Fine (Coda 3x04)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally hurt Buck, Getting Together, IT'LL BE OKAY BOYS, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Understanding Eddie Diaz, coda 3x04, crying evan buckley, helpful Eddie Diaz, loving Eddie Diaz, sorry its a bit rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Bobby tells them they can't have any contact with Buck, Eddie says 'fuck that'. He ain't having none of that. He has some things to say to Bobby and he has some things to say to Buck and he's not waiting.





	Everything Will Be Just Fine (Coda 3x04)

**Author's Note:**

> so not my best piece and it's also kinda smol but I hope you guys like it anyways. 
> 
> As usual please ignore my mistakes. I'm tired.

“Bobby what the hell is going on?!” Eddie asks. 

“Look all I can say is that Buck is suing the city, the fire department and me. No matter how much any of you want to see him you can’t. He’s not allowed to have contact with any of us.”

“So you’re telling me, my best friend is alone in all this and I’m not even allowed to see him?” Eddie asks angrily. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“This is bull!” He growls. 

“Eddie, he chose this.” Bobby says. 

“No, you forced him to choose this!” 

“Eddie…”

“I need my partner with me. I miss him. This isn’t fair.” 

“You have your partner.” Bobby says gesturing to Lena.

“That’s not the same thing and you know it. I don’t know her. You know how well Buck and I worked together.

“There was a time you didn’t know Buck.” Bobby points out.

“Why are you fighting me so much on this? You know it’s true that what’s happening isn’t right.” Eddie says.

“Yes, I do know but Buck made his choice and I have to make a choice as your captain. My job is to keep my team safe and I don’t think Buck was ready to be back. I don’t want him to risk himself or you.” 

“Bobby, I trust Evan with my life and the life of my son no matter how hurt he is.” 

“You’re too close to this Eddie, that’s exactly my point.”

“Oh and you aren’t? Buck isn’t you, Bobby.” He yells storming out of the area towards the workout area. 

Bobby looks shocked for a second before he masks it, “Alright, that’s enough of that. Everyone get back to work.” 

Hen and Chimney give each other a look before dispersing. 

*

“Eddie, you can’t be here.” Buck says once he opens the door and sees who’s standing on the other side. 

“What the heck is going with you guys?” Eddie asks ignoring Buck’s statement. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean what’s all this about suing the city and not being able to contact us?!” 

“You know exactly what its about!” Buck yells frustrated. “This was my whole life and Bobby just took it away from me! He had no right to do that!” 

“Evan, he was just worried about you. We all were. We still are.”

“Oh forget it, Eddie. You don’t give a crap and neither does anyone else. Especially not Bobby.”

“Buck, how can you say that?” He asks stepping closer through the doorway. 

Buck backs away and Eddie closes the door. 

“Eddie, seriously man, you can’t be here.” 

“Listen Buck, I get that what Bobby did was wrong. He could’ve given you a couple days off and then let you come back but I get why he’s worried. He’s projecting his own trauma onto this and that’s not fair because you’re not him but I’m sure you can work this out. You just need to sit down and have a talk. I can even be there for you when you talk to him.”

“No.”

“No?” Eddie raises an eyebrow. 

“No.”

“Buck...”

“Eddie, you need to leave.”

“Buck, c’mon buddy, talk to me.”

“I can’t and you know that.” 

“Buck you do realize these cases can go on for years right? It’ll be years of no contact with people you care about. No contact with your friends. Your family. With Maddie. With Christopher. It’ll be years of no firefighting and maybe even permanently if they think you might do this again. C’mon Evan, thing about it. Who is going to what to hire you back after all this? Even if you win?”

Buck’s eyes widen as this hits him. He was too caught up in the moment to actually think the process through. 

“Christopher needs his Buck, Evan. I ne... we need you.” Eddie says, face flushing as he catches his mistake a little too late. 

“Christopher will be fine. He has you and you have that new girl, who replaced me.”

Eddie’s eyes widen, “Buck, Lena is not replacing you! She will never replace you. You’re my best friend not her. You get me, she doesn’t.”

“Oh really? You guys even gave her my locker! I know we have tons of spares but you still gave her my locker. You literally ran to her when she called for you and what happened to not responding to ‘Diaz’?” Buck asks angrily. 

“Wow, Buck, calm down. The only reason she has your locker is because it’s the only one closest to the fire engines. The spares are on the opposite side.”

Buck huffs a sigh, he hates feeling jealous. It’s not him. 

“Evan, look you may think that we’re replacing you in our lives but we’re not, okay, especially not in mine. I promise you that.” Eddie says softly. Buck doesn’t look at him. He’s too hurt to. His eyes are stinging again. It seems like all he’s ever been doing recently has been crying. 

“Buck, listen to me. I love how passionately you go into things but sometimes you don’t think about the consequences, and listen, I’m not going to lie and say I don’t do the same thing because I do, and I know that it’s come back to bite me in the ass more times than I care to count. I don’t want this to come back to bite us in the ass either. You may think Christopher has me in his life but it’s your name he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. You may think that I have the support of the entire team but it’s you I turn to look for when I need an opinion or when I need help with Christopher. Buck I can’t do this without you. I need you in my life. Christopher needs you in his life and I know your entire family needs you just as much as you need them.”

Buck’s eyes are filling up with tears. 

“Buck...” Eddie frowns. 

“I just want my job back. I want things to go back to how they were.” He sobs. 

“Oh, Evan, c’mere.” Eddie pulls him into a hug which in turn make Buck cry harder. “Let it out, baby, it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you okay? I’m here.”

“You  _ shouldn’t _ be here.” Buck says after he calms down a bit. 

“I’m not leaving you alone in this. Everyone you know is a member of the FD or related to the members in some way. Who the hell are you supposed to talk to?” Eddie says. 

“I don’t want your job to be at risk because of me.” Buck says. 

“ _ You _ are more important.” 

Buck pulls back and looks into Eddie’s eyes, “Eddie…”

“I know, Buck.” 

“Okay…”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Bobby. Will you come with me to talk to the lawyer?” Buck asks hesitantly. 

Eddie nods, “Of course, Buck.” 

“So are we going to talk about it?” Buck asks. 

“Talk about what?” Eddie asks confused. 

“You called me ‘baby’.” Buck says. 

Eddie flushes, “Uh, yeah. Was really hoping you didn’t catch that.” He says scratching the back of his head. 

Buck raises an eyebrow, “You didn’t mean it?” He asks. 

“No! No, that’s not what I meant. I… I did mean it.” Eddie replies hesitantly.

“So you want to be with me?” Buck questions.

Eddie looks at him, noticing the hopeful expression. “I do.” 

Buck is crying again.

Eddie panics, “Wow, hey, are you okay? I didn’t mean to push or make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to want this, Evan.” He says trying to calm Buck down.

“No… no, I want this… I really do.” Buck says, grabbing Eddie’s hand. Eddie curls his fingers around Buck’s hand, stepping closer to him. 

“Why are you crying?” Eddie asks.

“I’m just happy.” Buck replies.

Eddie smiles, “I’m happy too.” He says, leaning in and pressing his lips to Buck’s in a soft kiss. 

Buck threads his fingers through Eddie’s hair and pulls him closer. They break apart after a moment resting their foreheads together. 

“Where’s Christopher?” Buck asks.

“He’s with Carla.” Eddie answers.

“How’s he doing?”

“Asking for you most of the time, he’s waking up in the middle of the night screaming about either his mom drowning or your drowning. It’s hard but we’re working through it. Might be easier with you around.” 

Buck’s eyes well up again for the billionth time of the night. 

Eddie chuckles, “Buck, c’mon man.”

“I can’t help it. I’m a fucking mess.”

“I still love you…” Eddie says without thinking.

“You love me?” Buck asks in surprise.

“I also did not mean to say that out loud but… yes, yes I do. I love you.”  _ Because fuck it, why wait another moment. He feels it, he knows its true, so why hide it. _

“I love you too.” Buck kisses Eddie again. “Can we go see Christopher?” He asks once they break apart.

“Yeah, yeah we can go see him. He’ll be happy to see his Buck.” Eddie replies.

Buck smiles. Everything is going to be  _ just  _ fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kudos are love, comments keep me going <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
